This invention relates to support arrangements for supporting trim members from structural members in vehicles.
As disclosed, for example, in European Patent Application No. 0 020 308 A1, the use of clip connections for supporting vehicle trim members such as interior panels from columns, door panels or the like of the vehicle provides advantages in assembly of the trim members because such connections can be made without tools simply by pressing the clip pin in the direction of its longitudinal axis into the proper lodgment in a receiving aperture in the vehicle structural member. Elastic lugs or the like projecting from the periphery of the clip pin secure it against slipping out of the aperture in which it is inserted.
One disadvantage of such clip connections is that they provide a hard area of impact for passengers in a collision. This is true even if the clip connection does not extend to the surface of the trim member facing the passenger but is spaced beneath the surface. For effective protection of passengers from injuries due to impact with the clip connection, the trim member would have to have an extremely thick wall.